Simple
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Just another morning in the life of Daedalus and Re-l. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ergo Proxy**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Simple**

Here she is…lying softly and sweetly with her hair drifting slowly over her face as she breathes. It's almost breathtaking the way she looks right now, all curled up in the black sheets, her left foot just barely peeking out from underneath. She mumbles into his fingertips as he brushes a few strands of her raven black hair away.

"I hate to leave you…but duty calls." Not like she'd care. If she woke up right now she'd give him that precious look of hers and demand that he stays right here with her. They'd lounge around at home all day with him running his hands through her hair as she read a book that she'd carelessly allowed to drop from her hands last night. It lies on the floor beside the bed. "But don't worry…I'll be back soon. I always am."

He makes sure of it. There is nothing keeping them apart now, not a thing in this boring world can pull then apart. Sometimes being brilliant has its perks.

Softly, he places a kiss on her forehead then turns to leave the room his lab coat following him like a loyal dog.

As if that dog was leashed, he's yanked back. "You're leaving?"

"I have work. Go back to sleep my dear, you were up for a while last night."

"The book was good…plus that damn case." Due to her earlier actions she's now in charge of tracking down infected auto raves. It was almost annoying not being able to shoot them in their main frame due to the name of 'science'. Screw science! There are plenty infected auto raves. What's one or two? "It's almost annoying how fast they run."

He can see it. Her chasing them down the streets, her heart rate increasing with each pounding step her boots take. She'll round corners expertly and eventually get her hands on the machine. From there she'll subdue them and cuff them.

Then she'll allow herself some breathing room, her head bending backwards.

Breathless.

He loves seeing her like that.

"I'm working on it my darling…" Indeed. Off to the side he's slowly developing weapons to help her subdue her targets. So far every attempt has resulted in her completely frying their main frame. Auto raves are tricky. "I'll look more into it today I promise."

"Or," She grabs a fist full of his lab coat, pulling him towards her. "You could call in and stay with me all day. We'll play hooky."

"What would I tell them? I caught a cold?" Daedalus snickers at the thought. "As pleasing as your suggestion sounds, I really should get back to work. My day off yesterday couldn't have been any better."

Spending the day with her was the only thing he's ever needed. Watching her as she lies in a local garden, her fingertips fingering the petals of a nearby lily was a breath of fresh air to him. She was all he's ever needed. His raison d'entré.

"We could have another one of those. Instead of going to a garden why don't we go out to lunch?"

"Re-l…you know that there's nothing I'd rather be doing than spend my time with you. I can rewire society all I want but I cannot deny it. You know that." He hates this. Leaving her with something like that, it's clearly not the answer she wants.

"Fine…but I wish that you'd stay." With that she releases him, his lab coat floats back down to touch the back of his legs.

"Re-l…" He doesn't even have to turn around to know that she's rolled over and pouting into a pillow. This is the way that she is. His selfish and beautiful Re-l Mayer. _And this is why I didn't want to wake her…_

Still he wasn't about to leave her pouting like a child. Despite how cute she looks she still has to get up and go chase down auto raves for the day. "You know that I want to stay…"

"Yeah…but you're not going to. As amusing as it is that you like playing doctor it's a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I know I know," The bed shifts as he crawls back in laying a hand on her bare shoulder. "Let me see what I've got planned for today and maybe I can skip out on work for some lunch. I can't promise you much time but-"

"Really?" He turns slightly to look her in her eyes. The way she's looking at him sort of reminds him of how she used to be. How sweet her smile was and how freely she used to give it away. Now it takes time and energy to _earn_ that smile. "I'm glad to see that you have time for me Daedalus."

"That's not fair. I _always_ have time for you. After all what kind of doctor would I be if I couldn't provide for my favorite patient? Now be a good girl while I'm gone and have Silas take care of you. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, I'll call you around noon."

"I'll consider answering." With a smoldering kiss she allows him to leave. He leaves her pouting in his bed, the sheets hiding what's underneath. Almost as soon as he leaves his gift to her comes walking out of the room it was designed to stay in until called upon. Silas stands tall and looks eerily human. Any normal human couldn't tell that he's an auto rave.

"Good morning Re-l." He bows as is his norm. "Would you like me to get you something to wear?" He asks as she stands up the sheet dropping to reveal her undergarments. Taking a moment to stretch she waves him off.

"I think I'll lounge around the house today."

"I highly advise going to work Re-l. The auto raves that are currently infected are only out there infecting more and more. We shouldn't be wasting time."

"If you say so…" There is a zero percent chance that she's leaving until noon. It was just one of those days where she feels like getting lost in her thoughts. A lot of the times she would think about Daedalus and why he would ever want to stay with her. He's smart, handsome, and successful. There's many people out there who would gladly throw themselves at him.

Yet he chose her. She's selfish and has an attitude that could make milk curdle. Not exactly two abnormal qualities. There's no gain to having her on his arm, sometimes she wonders how he can even put up with her. She doesn't worry for she knows; she knows that he would rather die than to leave her for good. It's just the way he is.

"My raison d'entré…" Up until about a year ago she hardly believed it. Her purpose was unclear. For the longest time she believed that she didn't have a real reason to live on. Yet now it was crystal clear to her.

Daedalus stays with her because he wants to.

It's that simple.

Now it was only a matter of waiting before her phone will ring and she'll rush to meet him.

* * *

**Read and review? I hope that you enjoyed this quick little one-shot**


End file.
